


Wrong and Right

by jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, John Watson Needs A Hug, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, POV John Watson, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Presumed Dead, Reichenbach Feels, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown/pseuds/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown
Summary: John thinks about Sherlock in a lyric stlye.





	Wrong and Right

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Reichenbach fall. Feel free to tell me how to improve.

For years I have known black and white   
The rules of wrong and right   
Yet there was a day   
I knew my ideas would never stay   
I joined a world of adrenaline and fear   
Though it was clear  
That to them you were more black than white   
More wrong than right 

Fun joined the world of the unknown   
Though for you there was nothing to not be known  
Man’s greatest   
Yet somehow the farthest   
From black and white   
And the rules of wrong and right 

Even now above my view   
I feel like a man seated in a pew   
To a mind   
That was never blind   
You broke the rules of black and white   
Of wrong and right


End file.
